Extensive use is made of suspended ceiling which are suitably supported below a structural ceiling in primarily industrial and commercial construction.
The suspended ceiling is formed of interlocking grid beam members generally of an inverted T-cross section. Such beam members are generally formed of strip steel suitably bent to provide a vertically extending web section, horizontally extending shoulders or flanges at the bottom of the web section, and a suitable reinforcing box member at the top of the web. Numerous different design interlocking structures are used to provide, when assembled, grid or structural members which are then supported from the structural ceiling by, for instance, a plurality of wires which are secured through holes in the web of the beam at the lower end and to anchors in the structural ceiling at the upper end. Acoustical tiles in the form of rectangles or squares are supported within and by the structural members whereby a suspended ceiling is formed below the structural ceiling.
Panel lighting, heating and ventiallating units can also be suitably located within and supported by the suspended ceiling.
The grid supporting structure of beams described above is generally formed within the vertical walls of the individual rooms of a building. Such walls include structural walls as well as interior partition walls. The suspended grid structure generally terminates at the edge of and within both the structural and partition walls. A wall molding having an angle cross section supports the grid beams at the ends thereof. An upper extending leg of the angle is fastened against the wall and the horizontal extending angle forms a ledge or flange which receives and supports the lower T-section of the beam.
The ends of the beams which abut the enclosing walls of the room rest on, and are supported by the wall molding.